


s.h.o.e.s.h.i.n.e. by mithrigil [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Emulation's unconscious,Subaru decides, not sure why it's quick and defensive.





	s.h.o.e.s.h.i.n.e. by mithrigil [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [s.h.o.e.s.h.i.n.e. by mithrigil](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/360572.html#cutid1)  
**Length** : 0:08:30  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link w music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/S.h.o.e.S.h.i.n.e.%20by%20Mithrigil%20%28with%20music%29.mp3)  
[Download link no music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/S.h.o.e.S.h.i.n.e.%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
